The present invention relates to wireless communication networks, and more particularly to a protocol for establishing an ad-hoc wireless fidelity network.
Wireless fidelity (WiFi) networks are well known and are being increasingly used to exchange data. One known WiFi standard, commonly referred to as WiFi Protected Setup (WPS) or WiFi Simple Configuration (WSC), is a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) standard that defines the communication modes and the associated configuration protocols for an infrastructure WLAN.
There are three logical components in an infrastructure WSC network, namely a registrar, an access point (AP) and an enrollee. Referring to FIG. 1A, to establish a wireless communications link with legacy AP 10, WSC client 12 first seeks to acquire network credentials from external registrar 14 using an 802.11 ad-hoc network. Subsequently, WSC client 12 establishes a link to legacy AP 10 using the network credentials that WSC client 12 has acquired from external registrar 14.
Referring to FIG. 1B, AP 20 is shown as having an embedded registrar. To establish a communications link with AP 20, WSC client 22 first seeks to acquire network credentials from AP 20's embedded registrar over an 802.11 infrastructure network. Subsequently, using the acquired network credentials, WSC client 22 wirelessly connects to AP 20.
Referring to FIG. 1C, to establish a communications link with WSC AP 30, WSC client 32 first seeks to acquire network credentials using an extended authentication protocol (EAP) via WSC AP 30. WSC AP 30 relays the WSC client 32's EAP message to registrar 34 using a Universal Plug and Play (UpnP) protocol. Next, using the acquired network credentials supplied by registrar 34, WSC client 32 establishes a communications link with WSC AP 30. WSC and its communication protocols are described, for example, in Wi-Fi Simple Configuration Specification, Version 1.0a, Feb. 10, 2006, by Wi-Fi Simple Configuration Working Group in the Wi-Fi Alliance.
As electronic devices with wireless network capabilities become more pervasive, it would be desirable to enable two or more of such devices to form an ad-hoc wireless network to exchange data without using an access point.